candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Taffy Tropics
- | previous = Cereal Sea | next = Glazed Grove | released = July 23, 2014 | difficulty = Easy - Somewhat easy }} Taffy Tropics is the 43rd episode of Candy Crush Saga and the first episode of World Eight. This episode was released on July 23, 2014. The champion title for this episode is Taffy Tamer. Story Before episode: A monkey is hungry but is unable to get the bananas due to a snake guarding it. After episode: Tiffi uses her flute to lure the snake away, and the monkey became satisfied. New things *Nothing new is added. Guide Levels Taffy Tropics breaks the trend of having no Conveyor Belts, having Timed levels and continues the trend of having Moves levels, candy frogs, chameleon candies, no toffee tornadoes, and cake bombs. This episode is considered slightly easier than the previous episode, Cereal Sea. Levels 624, 625, and 635 are the only levels that are tricky, but not too hard. Level 629, following its buff, is an extremely difficult and troublesome level, and the hardest level of the episode by far. However, despite these levels, this is still an easy episode. |Level type 2 = |Level type 3 = |Level #1 = 621|Level #2 = 632|Level #3 = 635}} Gallery TabberCSS |-| Story= BE43A.PNG|Ouuuu! BE43B.PNG|What's that rumbling? BE43C.PNG|It's my tummy, I can't get to the bananas. AE43A.PNG|Tiffi plays her flute. AE43B.PNG|Mad flute skills, Thank you! |-| Levels= Level 621.png|Level 621 - |link=Level 621 Level 622.png|Level 622 - |link=Level 622 623 new.PNG|Level 623 - |link=Level 623 Level 624.png|Level 624 - |link=Level 624 625nerf.png|Level 625 - |link=Level 625 Level 626.png|Level 626 - |link=Level 626 627nerf.png|Level 627 - |link=Level 627 Level 628 Reality.png|Level 628 - |link=Level 628 Level 629 Reality.png|Level 629 - |link=Level 629 Level 630.png|Level 630 - |link=Level 630 631nerf.png|Level 631 - |link=Level 631 Level 632.png|Level 632 - |link=Level 632 633nerf.png|Level 633 - |link=Level 633 Level 634 Reality.png|Level 634 - |link=Level 634 635fb.png|Level 635 - |link=Level 635 |-| Champion title= Taffy Tamer.png|Champion title Trivia "'T'afi 'Ch'rɒpɪks". However, there has been a debate about this issue. According to the IPA system, the IPA of the words is "/'tafi ˈtrɒpɪks/". Since "Taffy Tropics" start with the same consonant sound "t", it is considered alliteration in this way. Yet, native speakers pronounce "tr" as "ch", thus making another argument that this episode does not contain alliteration. *The pathway is just like that of Cherry Chateau. *This episode continues the trend of no toffee tornadoes or cake bombs as both are absent again. *This episode starts the trend of having no timed levels since Cereal Sea. *This episode continues the trend of having candy frogs. *For currently unknown reasons, all the levels in this episode were leaked onto mobile devices in the days leading up to its official release. *This episode is the second episode in a row being ingredients level at the final level of the episode. *The orders in this episode do not require any combinations. *Like Sour Salon, there are no levels with 50-moves or more. Usually episodes released later contains at least one level which has at least 50 moves or more. *This episode received the most level buffs in a single day with 6, breaking the previous episode's record of 5. This should say a lot about how easy these episodes used to be. *This episode continues the trend of no jelly levels to be an episode finale and levels that end in 0 are not jelly levels. *There are no chocolate spawners in this episode. *This is currently the last episode to have dialogue in the story. *The background on mobile devices show the monkey getting the bananas but the snake is on the tree. Category:Episodes Category:Reality episodes Category:World Eight Category:World openers Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Easy episodes Category:Somewhat easy episodes